


One Simple Quick Phone Call

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Can't Drown My Demons, They Know How To Swim [29]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: If looks could kill, his mobile should have exploded into tiny fragmented pieces by now.





	

Q sat at his desk, door closed, windows switched to opalescent, mobile in hand... staring at it. If looks could kill, his mobile should have exploded into tiny fragmented pieces by now.

They had fought the night before... viciously. Both knowing the exact things to bring up... to say... that would cause small emotional cuts that would bleed continually, open old wounds that would fester. A skill that they both seemed to possess, an unsavory talent.  
  
It didn't help that he had outfitted him early this morn to go out on a mission that was deemed high risk. Without having a chance to clear the air... apologize... make up. Their conversation during the equipment exchange had been terse.

Q sighed, mobile in hand his fingers drifted to the keypad.

They had broken the only established rule they had between them that they both had insisted upon.... Never let a mission begin to with them fighting. It would be a distraction. Put the mission on an unsteady start that would more than likely lead to complications, interference, unneeded strain. It would churn in the back of both their minds no matter how hard they tried to ignore it.

His plane had landed and he had checked into his hotel.

Q dialed the number... first one in his favourites. He had to swallow down his emotions and hurt... make this right. Defuse the explosives. Say the right words. Too much depended on it.


End file.
